The present invention is generally related to database technology, and more particularly to interfacing object oriented software applications with relational databases.
The need for interfacing object oriented software applications with relational databases is well known. One method of interfacing an object oriented application with a relational database is to adapt the requests made by the application to the relational database. More particularly, object operations are translated into relational database queries. However, this technique is processor-intensive and sacrifices some of the advantages associated with the object oriented model. As a result, the object oriented software application is unable to function efficiently.
Another method of interfacing an object oriented application with a relational database is to translate database information into a format which is compatible with the object oriented application. Relational databases typically separate data into a plurality of tables through a process known as "normalization" to minimize duplication. A normalized relational database includes a plurality of tables, wherein each table includes at least one field and one key, and at least one field in each table is uniquely dependent upon the key that is associated with the table. These tables can be translated into objects. However, the objects can become inaccurate when changes are made to the relational database. It is known to adapt to changes in the relational database by performing further translations, but this process requires substantial effort.